The finite element method is a technique for simulating the response of a structure to one or more loading conditions to which the structure may be subjected during service. Finite element analysis involves the application of simulated loads on a finite element model or computer model of the structure. The finite element model is comprised of a system of elements that are interconnected at nodes to form a mesh. The elements in the mesh may be assigned material properties and/or mechanical properties representing the materials from which the structure may be formed.
The finite element model may initially be formed such that the mesh has a relatively coarse density. During the design process as the operating environment and the loading conditions on the structure become more refined, it may be determined that certain areas of the structure are subjected to higher temperatures and/or increased loading relative to other areas of the structure. In areas of high loading, it may be desirable to refine the mesh density of the finite element model as a means to improve the accuracy of the finite element analysis solution. For example, areas of the structure near holes or fillet radii may be subjected to higher stress than other areas of the structure and may require a refined mesh in such areas to accurately determine whether the stress levels in such areas are within material allowables.
Unfortunately, prior art finite element systems have several drawbacks that detract from their overall utility. For example, prior art systems generally lack the capability for generating a refined mesh and maintaining continuity between the refined mesh and an original coarse mesh with regard to loads and boundary conditions. Furthermore, prior art systems lack the capability for bi-directional mapping of material properties between a refined mesh and an original coarse mesh. Even further, prior art systems lack the capability for correlating or comparing a refined mesh with a coarse model.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for increasing the level of refinement of a coarse mesh of a finite element model and returning the refined mesh to the density of the original, coarse mesh. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a system and method which provides bi-directional mapping between the refined mesh and the original coarse mesh.